The Animal Crossing Detective
by SkittleButt
Summary: My name is Brett. I've been a detective at Hopkins for years now. I just got a call from Timmy and Tommy, some of their money has gone missing. It's up to me to discover why. I just can't help but wonder why everything is so... Fishy...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Brett Finnigan, Hopkins detective. I've been a detective for 12 years, and I've only gotten a handful of cases wrong.

Throughout my 12 years of detective casing, I've worked in some of the biggest cases; The robbery from the museum, the time they found a hidden third-party camera in the main hall, and even the lawsuit against Tom Nook. My mission is simple: Go in and get the job, no matter how hard it is.

I've been trying to get my own building, but I can't afford it right now, so I have to stick around with Officer Cooper. I don't mind that much, but it is an aspiration.

It's a hard job to do; I have my wife to think about... My taco dish to be specific...

 _mmmmm, tacos._

The streets are never safe. You never know what would come your way, whether it be a bee or a pitfall. However, I try my best to do my best.

One day, I was hanging out wit Cooper. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Officer Cooper, How May I help you? Cooper says into the phone. "Oh, you need Brett? Let me put him on."

"Hello, this is detective Brett. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi." Says the familiar voice. "I can't seem to find some of our money. I was working late at T.I.Y las night, but couldn't seem to figure out where it went the next day."

"Alright Tommy." I reply. "When do you need me over?" I listen to the voice. "Alright, I'll be on the case by lunch time!"

Walking around, I gather my supplies.

Another case has opened...


	2. Chapter 2

"What seems to be the deal?" I ask, walking into T.I.Y

"Brett!" Timmy excitedly says, running up to me. "Perfect timing! I was about to call you, but I guess Tommy already called! Great! What apparently happened was someone stole some of our money. At least, that's what Tommy told me."

Just as Timmy finished talking, someone walks into the store.

"Hello Kitty! Here to do some morning shopping I see!" Says Tommy.

"Hey Timmy!" Kitty happily says.

I start to search around. I start in the safe room. It's here that I look around to see a bag, a box of stock, and some blueprints for a weird building. I start to dig around, but I don't find anything interesting.

The second place I head to is the surveillance camera. I check around two days ago, looking for some evidence. However, there wasn't too much. I just saw people coming in and out of the shop, and then the store closes. I figured I'd be able to find something, but I came out empty handed. All I watched was Timmy go outside with a trash bag, and then come back in. I sigh and keep looking.

This footage, it's so uneventful. There's nothing really to show. All I've seen so far is Timmy and Tommy working and Tommy leaving shortly after. I really want to fast forward through this, but I probably shouldn't. Oh well, maybe something eventful is going to happen.

At the moment, I see Timmy getting up. That's kinda weird, the store wouldn't close for another thirty minutes. I thought he'd have to still be on the job. But then again, it IS one of the slowest points of the day.

Besides, he's coming back from the staff room.

Heh, I'm so stupid. What else would he carry a big bag for from out of the staff room? Obviously he's going to resto-

 **Wait, WHAT?**

I literally just saw Timmy sneak out of the building with that bag! What is that about? Why doesn't Tommy know about this?!

"Tommy, get in here!"

"What's up?" He says, walking into the back room.

"Why exactly did Timmy leave here with this gigantic bag?"

"Wait, Timmy didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't"

"He told me a couple days ago we'd start to get Uncle Tom's mail, and send it to him." Tommy sighed

"So... why exactly?"

"Apparently he's been super busy! Business appears to be booming!"

Alright... I GUESS that makes sense... but I don't know, I'm not satisfied with the results. More questions are being asked than answers.

I need to talk to Tom nook...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, welcome to Nook's Homes. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Tom. So, your nephews had some bells missing."

I examined Tom's face as I said this.

"Oh no! How much?"

His face... I don't know how to put it. He looked super concerned, but he also looked super suspicious

"About 800 THOUSAND bells!" I exclaimed

He put his hands to his mouth. Or... snout? I don't know. Point is, I can't tell if he's trying to looked shocked or if he actually is. Right now, I'm leaning on the former, but his body language is super convincing."

"That's TERRIBLE!" Tom said, "I can't believe someone would do that! Do they have any bells left? They need to run the shop!"

"Don't worry, they have some money left." I didn't tell Tom about how little they have. It IS still a big amount of bells, but I'd imagine they'd have to either downgrade to a smaller shop or make everything on sale if they want to maintain their profits. "Actually, there's footage of Timmy leaving the store about 30 minutes early before the store closes. Are you involved with this?" I'm not telling him the alleged story of Timmy taking the mail to him.

"Yes, he delivers my packages every night!"

Wait... He wasn't lying... What?

"I bought a bunch of card games and we play them every night. And admittedly, we bet on who'll win."

Ah. So it seems to make sense now. They just have a little fun, and throw a little money to it.

Wait...

 ** _Money..._**

"TOM!" I shout, "WHY WOULD YOU LET TIMMY BET 800 GRAND?!"

"What? No, I would never! We bet 5-10 bells a game. I'm not a monster!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry for yelling!" I say, "I'm so naive. Sorry!"

"No worries my friend. It's absolutely fine!"

"Thanks."

I think about all I know for a second before finally breaking the silence.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go!"

"Sounds good. See you later friend!"

"See ya!"

Well, this plan was quite a flop. I don't understand anything here. They were... gambling? And Tom Nook couldn't come get the mail, even during his lunch break?

I don't know. All I know is everything about this doesn't seem to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'll be darned...

I think on the situation for a while, I get tired, go to sleep, and this is what I wake up to?!

* * *

 **T &T Mart**

 **Now everything is 10-40% off!**

 **Come save some money with these great deals!**

* * *

God, of COURSE they're on sale. That Tom Nook. I know for a FACT he's lying!

Now I gotta go to the mart now!

I quickly finish my bagel and rush out the door. I'm not sure why, it's only 7:30. Whatever, it's better if I get to know as soon as I can.

As I expected, T&T Mart was closed. I decided to knock on the door. I know it's not very effective, but I'll give it a shot,

Timmy walks up to the door. I imagine he thought I was a customer, because he had an expression change on his face. Regardless, he let's me in.

"Hi, Brett! Any leads?"

"I could ask the same for you..." I say, eyeing him suspiciously

"What do you mean?!"

"Why is everything on sale? Because you can't stop gambling? that's why?"

"No! No you've got it all... wait, what?"

"Why have you been gambling at NIGHT?!"

"What? I don't I just go over to tom's and we only t-" _Bingo! I got him!_

"I knew it! You and Tommy are in on this!"

"No no, Tommy doesn't know about it! I swear he doesn't but he wouldn't be mad at me if I told him the secret that I had b-" I put my finger over his snout, speaking in a very soft and demanding voice

"Go get Tommy and take him to Tom Nook."

"But are you sure?"

"Yes. We're getting to the bottom of this."

"Ok then..." Timmy faintly says as he walks away. He steps into the break room and out come Tommy.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy says, tucking his shirt in.

"Oh, I just wanted all of us to go to Tom, we need to get to the very bottom of this."

"Oh, sure!" Tommy said in a participating-but-also-I-have-no-clue-what-is-going-on-and-or-what-you-mean tone.

"Hey! Welcome to Nooks Homes!" Tom said, eyeing the three coming in.

"Hey, Tom. So I have some interesting suspicions going on." Said Brett, playing good cop.

"Really, like what?"

"Well..." I say, leaning in closer "Timmy told it all. He told me he comes over EVERY night, and he continuously backtracks. I'm on to you, Nook!" I say with a much deeper and angrier tone

"Woah, what's going on, Brett?" Tommy asked, confused.

"That's a great question Tommy. Maybe your brother would like to tell you!"

"It's not that big a deal. We just are having a sale."

"Go ahead, tell them why!"

"Because..." Timmy stalled, "I made a deal with Uncle Tom... and we're going to make some... changes..."

 **"Why didn't you tell me?!"** Tommy snapped, **"You know I need to know about these things!"**

"And now Tom is leeching off of his own nephews to make some profit!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Tom yelled, " _That is the worst thing I've EVER heard! I'm not leeching off of them!_ "

"Yeah, he's not, Brett." Timmy chimed in

"Well if he's not, tell me what you were planning!"

Timmy takes a deep breath in, and tells the truth.

And the truth is underwhelming...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tom Nook cheerily says into the microphone "Today is the day of the big surprise! It's been two weeks since the T&T Mart shut down, and we really want to thank the cheery Reese and Cyrus for taking control of the town store! You've all been waiting for it, so here it is! But first, here's some words from the men themselves!"

Tom Nook stepped down from the pedestal, receiving an applause.

"Hey Guys!" Tommy said, stepping up to the microphone. "So before we begin, I want to give big thanks to Detective Brett. I roped him into this mess two weeks ago because I didn't know about it quite yet. So big ups to you, Brett!"

The crowd clapped once again.

"Either way, we're here! It's been quite a long ride to get here, and I really want to thank Gracie for agreeing to team up with us, it's such an honor working with such a legend. I was kinda mad that Timmy didn't tell me about the plans, but hey, I can't wait to have a GracieGrace here! So, that's pretty much it. I'm gonna pass it on to Timmy, have a good day!"

The crowd clapped again as Timmy came up to the pedestal.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Timmy! I hate to do this, but I wanted to give some thank yous before announcing what our thing is. But trust me, I can't wait. I'm shaking in the boots that I'm not wearing. But oh well, I'll go get some boots later at Kicks."

Kicks laughed

"Ok, jokes aside, I really should hand out apologies. First off, I'm sorry to Tommy for not telling you sooner. I'm so thankful that you are as forgiving as you are, and I promise I'll never do it again. Next up, I want to apologize to Brett. I am so sorry for roping you into this when I knew the reason why our bells were missing. You will be payed extra.

Alright, it's time to announce what the thing is!"

The crowd got excited as Gracie, Tommy, and Tom Nook came onto the stage

Gracie, Timmy, and Tommy all held hands as they spoke

"With this, we all would like to announce..."

Tom Nook dropped the curtain as a building is revealed.

 **"T &T Emporium!"**


End file.
